


Delicious Waiting

by Koneko_chan_hai



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koneko_chan_hai/pseuds/Koneko_chan_hai
Summary: "Toriko had been away for roughly a week. The last time they thoroughly spent the night was right before he left. Rin should have probably cursed herself for forgetting to monitor her cycle; and yet, all she could think about was the delicious warmth surrounding and inside her as she finally went to sleep that night, the smell of Toriko sleeping beside her, and the realization that it only took one night of a few rounds for Toriko to get her pregnant."Shortly after Toriko leaves for space with Komatsu and the other Heavenly Kings, Rin experiences bouts of nausea. When she discovers the reason for them, she's torn between being euphoric and wary of not being able to be beside Toriko through the whole ordeal. The only thing left to do is to wait for the delicious change in her life.
Relationships: Rin (Toriko)/Toriko (Toriko)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Delicious Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a first version of the first chapter 2 years ago now, on my DeviantArt account. It's incredible how much my writing improved in this span of time, and just how long it took me to revisit my work and be motivated again to carry out this project. But the main motives for the old version and the one I just uploaded are basically the same:  
> 1\. There aren't enough Toriko x Rin fanfics/fanarts  
> 2\. The pairing is canon, so why didn't the last chapter cover their married life?  
> 3\. I'm trash for domestic scenarios  
> But in all seriousness, I literally cannot understand just how underrated this ship is. Not even the weeding boosted Toriko/Rin content! That's why I hope my work at least sparks a little bit of interest. And of course, I hope everyone of you, even the yaoi obsessed, will be able to enjoy this piece.

Most nights, the land around Candy House would brim with the rustling of leaves from the wind, the distant roars of wild beasts, and the delicious smells of wild ingredients ready to be grabbed and eaten. But on other nights, it was so quiet that Rin could fully appreciate the feel of Toriko’s skin on hers, every breath and sound from their lips intermingling, and the warmth his body enveloped her in as he kept her close. Those moments truly brought her an onrush of joy. The thought that she could display her love for her husband in the deepest, most profound of ways, and that he would reciprocate in the same way, was a pleasure that didn’t compare to the one years before. A time when she would be ecstatic just from being near Toriko. Rin had to admit that she became more greedy after their marriage. But it was difficult when Toriko wouldn’t show discomfort, and would touch her with as much enthusiasm.

And now, laying on the Marshmalrock bed on Toriko’s chest, with his fingers sifting through her hair, Rin couldn’t come up with a greater feeling of bliss. She kept her eyes half-lidded, soaking in the rise and fall of Toriko’s chest, the feel of sweat and the stickiness on her thighs to which she got used to after a few years of marriage. Rin slightly raised her head to gaze at Toriko, his eyes were closed but she knew from the still-fast beating of his heart that he wasn’t asleep yet. She slowly inhaled the smell of his skin, before finally breaking the silence:

“Will it really be a little hunt?”

Toriko hummed before answering, “We’ll be gathering a bunch ingredients and then come back. It’s not a big deal.”

Rin’s face deadpanned at the incredible understatement. “You’re going to space. How is space just a little hunt?”

Toriko huffed a laugh before cracking open one catlike eye. “We’ll be quick, I promise. The Minimum Shell is like a Back Channel, so we’ll be back to Earth in a few days. It’s nothing compared to when you waited for my return to Gourmet World, is it?”

Rin pouted, reaching to touch the ends of Toriko’s blue hair. It got a lot longer over their married years. It wasn’t nearly as long or smooth as her brother’s, but Rin still thought it was the prettiest hair she had ever seen. “I know but,” she squished her cheek to his chest as she kept playing with the lock of hair “space is big, you know? I wish I could’ve at least gone with you and Komatsu-kun.”

Toriko exhaled through his nose as he leaned into her touch. “It can’t be helped. The IGO has also been incredibly curious about space’s Gourmet Gods, and you also have your duties as IGO's Gourmet Research Chief.” He smiled ruefully and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll make sure to be back the earliest possible okay? I’m also looking forward to taste the new ingredients with you and everyone else.”

Rin looked downwards and sighed. “I know,” she said dejectedly “that’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Toriko’s smile widened until one of his pointy canines could be seen. “Thank God for that!” he said cheerfully while nuzzling his cheek on Rin’s black hair.

Rin blushed from the attention, but couldn’t stop, even if she wanted, the smile from her lips. Toriko’s generosity and cheer really were parts of him that she loved with all her heart. Her face steeled with determination, she looked into Toriko’s eyes and declared, “Toriko, in exchange you need to do something for me.”

Toriko blinked, “...Sure. What is it?”

Rin didn’t answer. Instead she suddenly slammed her lips to Toriko’s. Toriko stiffened at first in surprise, but immediately relaxed into the kiss, letting Rin slide her tongue in. He buried his hand in Rin’s hair, while she settled hers at his nape. The room soon became filled with sighs and the slick sound of tongues wrestling each other, that was until the two separated for breath. It didn’t stop Rin though, as she merely moved to place kisses and bites on Toriko’s neck.

Toriko laughed incredulous, “Wait, again?”

Rin hummed and sucked close to his jaw, proud of the slight shiver she caused. “I’m going to miss you, I’ll be so lonely. I need to stock up on Toriko’s touch memory.” She created a path to Toriko’s earlobe, where she bit it at the exact pressure needed to provoke suppressed groan. “On Toriko’s scent, on Toriko’s taste, on Toriko’s touch.”

“Isn’t it a bit unfair? I’m not going to hold back like this.” Toriko laughed breathlessly, but his hands were already traveling to Rin’s spine and waist, making her shiver with pleasure.

“Good.” Rin replied breathlessly, as Toriko retaliated by sucking a bruise on her collarbone. “I want you not to hold back, until I’ll be satisfied for days.”

Rin felt the vibrations of Toriko’s growl before being flipped over, making her escape a delighted yelp. She then found Toriko’s large muscular figure towering over her, his arms caging her on both sides, and a feral grin spreading over his face. “Then I guess I’ll also stock up on Rin’s touch memory.”

Rin was filled with joy as Toriko’s lips hungrily landed on hers again.

**** 

_Oh, it was such a great night_. Rin thought wistfully as she pressed her forehead to the toilet bowl in front of her. The taste of bile was still in her mouth and she felt the urgency to immediately brush her teeth.

It was now several days after Toriko left for space with Komatsu. It quickly became apparent that utilizing a _baby_ Gigantic Shell as a spaceship wasn’t the brightest idea, its Back Channel not being mature enough, and the trip was newly estimated to take months instead of days. There was also the issue of the space beasts being much more ferocious and dangerous than in the Gourmet World, and the need to constrain Zebra in the expedition, which increased even more the hunt’s time span.

But that wasn’t all. Now that Toriko wasn’t around, Rin’s universe seemed to rebell to bring her the worst week ever, starting with the violent attack of nausea she experienced a couple of days after Toriko’s departure. Rin felt only confusion as the nausea returned at random intervals, day and night. It didn’t matter whether she was talking with the IGO scientists or signing documents on her desk. Hell, the current one didn’t even care that she had to leave a meeting with the higher ups in order to puke her guts out.

Rin racked her brains for whatever caused the nausea. Was it something she ate? Did she catch a virus? Did her cells finally decide to activate in the worst of ways? She went back to retching whatever little was left in her stomach before spitting and flushing the toilet. On wobbly legs she stood up to look at the bathroom mirror, reflected was her pale and exhausted face. She knew the nausea wasn’t good for her, even inactive, her gourmet cells needed the greatest amount of nutrients they could. The consequences would be horrible. She sighed and opened the door, only to come face to face with Mansam’s unusually sober face. He was scrutinizing her with a frown, as if he was trying to assess every single cell for the defect causing her to rush out of the meeting room.

Rin had the unexplainable urge to be on the defensive. “What?” She asked brusquely, before adding sarcastically “Sorry that I wasn’t the best escort to a meeting. I guess I had more important things to do.”

Mansam raised an eyebrow at the statement, “I’ve seen.” However, his frown shortly came back. “Come, I’ll bring you to the clinic.” He took her by the arm and started dragging her in the hallway.

Rin scowled. “I’m _fine_. I don’t need your help, baldy.”

“Handsome?”

“No!”

Mansam glanced at her as they walked through the facility. “This isn’t the first time, is it? I can see it’s been affecting both your health and your work in the past week. You need to get tested, and I mean immediately. We can’t risk anymore nausea if you don’t want your gourmet cells to eat each other, do you?”

Rin knew that. She couldn’t carry out her job with this sickness. So she gritted her teeth, and let herself be led to the facility’s clinic. Although it didn’t stop her to ask, “How about my work?”

Mansam merely grinned. “Well you get a break, aren’t you lucky!”

When they finished describing the issue, the medics of the clinic immediately decided to give Rin a thorough physical examination and be overbearing little pricks. For all they knew, it could have been some lethal side-effect of Rin’s gourmet cells, which Rin knew it had to be bullshit. She lived with her cells for the past twenty-seven years of her life. Nonetheless, Rin was forced to stay in her office and wait for somebody to bring the developed tests. For once she didn’t curse the large amount of paperwork on her desk, it distracted her from the inklings of anxiety forming as time passed. She sent Mansam away as she knew that his presence would only irritate her more, but from what she heard he would anyhow be alerted of the results. Her stomach was still deciding whether it wanted to do its job or to induce her in another fit of nausea, so she sat as far away as possible from the ingredients in the corner of the room. 

Toriko didn’t know about the sickness. She never suffered particularly strong nausea during the occasional calls, possible thanks to the faulty Back Channel. She was relieved about it, but at the same time, she missed his encouragement and his comforting touch. Honestly, it was scary. It seemed that something took over her body and she didn’t have any power over it. What would happen to her strength? How could she be useful to her friends? Would Toriko be disappointed in one way or another?

As Rin started contemplating whether to exert her authority as Gourmet Research Chief and tell the medics to _hurry up it’s already been hours I don’t have all day_ , she heard a knock on the door. It was time.

She inhaled deeply before giving a firm, “Come in.”

The door opened, and a female medic came into the room with some sheets of paper. The moment she spotted Rin she gave her a benevolent smile. It suddenly activated Rin’s alarm bells, for what she didn’t know yet, but there had to be a reason for that smile.

“Pardon the intrusion, Chief.” said the woman, “Me and my co-workers thought it best that in these types of cases it should be a woman relaying them to the patient.” 

Rin’s brows furrowed. _What the hell?_ She prompted the medic to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk, and crossed her arms on its surface. “So, did you find out what the hell is wrong with me?”

“Yes ma'am.” the medic said amiably, and spread the papers on the desk so that Rin could be able to see them. In neat tables and bullet points were the results. “We didn’t find anything wrong with your body and activity, so your gourmet cells were immediately excluded from the condition. Thus, we analyzed your urine and blood samples. That is where we saw some definite results.” She pointed to the sheet showing the blood and urine results, Rin leaned forward to see better. “In both your blood and urine we found samples of human chorionic gonadotropin.”

Rin’s head shot up to look at the medic with shock. The woman in front of her kept that kind smile on her face. “As a previous wild beast tamer using fragrances you probably know about this kind of hormone. It is produced by cells in a female’s placenta in order to nourish the fertilized egg, it is often called a ‘pregnancy hormone’.”

Rin’s hand raised to cover her mouth. The room was starting to spin, and she could swear inklings of the nausea were returning. She tried to piece together the results that the medic gave her and previous dates, but her efforts just worsened the confusion. She shakily exhaled and asked, “How-how far along?”

The medic cheerfully replied. “Well, the standard for pregnancy is to measure it from the first day of a woman’s last period. You would be three weeks along according to the date of your last period, but conception is likely to have happened in the second or third week.”

Toriko had been away for roughly a week. The last time they thoroughly spent the night was right before he left. Rin should have probably cursed herself for forgetting to monitor her cycle; and yet, all she could think about was the delicious warmth surrounding and inside her as she finally went to sleep that night, the smell of Toriko sleeping beside her, and the realization that it only took _one_ night of a few rounds for Toriko to get her _pregnant_.

“I will be taking my leave now.” The medic simply got up and walked to the door without waiting for a response, before bowing at Rin and flashing her another benevolent smile. “And Chief, congratulations!”

She left Rin with a bunch of papers that threw her world upside down, an even stronger urge to throw up, and a probably imagined but consistent throbbing in her lower abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I didn't f/k up Rin's characterization. Honestly, I am much more satisfied with this version than the first one. With college and readings I probably won't be able to post frequently, but I really don't want to give up on this piece anymore. Consider it as my New Year's Revolution! See you next time!


End file.
